


The Rebel and the Rockstar

by 8Clarify8



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Larsadie - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: Greg stumbles onto a moment between Lars and Sadie that reminds him of his own life.





	The Rebel and the Rockstar

“The Pirate and the Rockstar?” Greg heard Sadie’s voice faintly coming from the kitchen, it came out as a snort and sounded amused, and he didn’t realize that anyone had come to HQ already. Band practice wasn’t supposed to be for another hour or so, even Greg was early for it. 

 

The house he rented (dubbed HQ) was a two story home closer to the edge of the city center, with three bedrooms and a garage for the Sadie Killers to practice their music without bothering  _ too _ many people, plus if nights ran too long then there was plenty of places to sleep without people having to worry about how they would get home. Also, it was good to have a physical address for registering the band that wasn’t Greg’s van or Sadie’s actual house. 

 

“No no no,” another voice spoke up as Greg turned the corner to enter the kitchen, his hand up in mid wave as he was going to say his greetings, but the sight in front of him stopped him short. “ _ Space _ Pirate and the Rock Star.” Lars said, the cotton candied pink skinned boy leaned against the counter of the kitchen while Sadie, and her wild, fading green hair that was tied back, sat on the counter next to him 

 

The pink rebel and the rockstar. Instantly Greg was taken aback to his 20’s, where he and Rose stood in the kitchen of Vadalia’s house and talked while baby Sourcream was asleep in the next room. They talked about sweet nothings while discussing everything at the same time; both completely at peace in an alien environment. 

 

“The Rebel and the Rockstar?” Greg voiced aloud, startling both of the young adults out of their musings. 

 

“Oh, good morning, Greg!” Sadie chirped, giving an awkward wave. Lars threw up a peace sign towards him as well. 

 

“Hey Mr. Universe, It’s good to see you.” 

 

Lars didn’t realize the weight his words held when he said them, but Greg could see the way Sadie shifted next to him, and Greg could feel the heaviness in his heart. He stared at the scar that traced itself over Lars’ eye, and the slight discoloration his iris held. 

 

He clapped Lars on the shoulder, giving him a gentle smile as she stared down at Lars. 

 

“Hey Kiddo, I’m glad you’re back.” Greg gave him a gentle smile, and glanced over to Sadie as well. 

 

“Practice isn’t for another hour or so, make sure you eat before we get started; nothing with dairy in it though.” He instructed, Sadie gave him a mock salute. 

 

“Sir, yessir!” She said, trying to keep a straight face. Lars broke out into a grin, and that made Sadie laugh. 

 

Greg smiled at the two of them; the Sadie Killers gave Sadie something great to focus her energy on and keep her busy, and it made her happy-- but Lars, Lars made Sadie smile in a way that her music never quite could. 

 

“You’re not thinking of new band names now, are you? ‘Cuz the Sadie Killers rock, at least that’s my professional opinion.” Greg placed a hand on his chest, grinning as he teased them. Sadie couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks, but Lars spoke up this time. 

 

“Nah, The Sadie Killers are way too awesome of a name. We’re thinking of what we should call ourselves when we hang out. Or like if we write book memoiring our life adventures.” 

 

Greg gave them a slight smile, “Well ok you two, but I think the  _ Space Pirate and the Rockstar _ is too long of a title, I like the  _ Rebel and the Rockstar _ better.” He gave a slight wave as he wound himself out of the kitchen and towards the garage to get everything sat up properly. He heard Lars and Sadie’s voices faintly. 

 

_ “I like that actually!”  _

 

_ “Yeah, but why does it sound like some cheap romantic comedy?”  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider supporting me! Please visit my profile for more information on how! Thank you for reading!


End file.
